Applejack
Applejack is a hardworking previously Earth Pony from the town of Ponyville. The thread revolves around her ascension to alicorn status and her subsequent trials and tribulations as a princess, primarily tasked with filling out paperwork and righting wrongs from the Royal Sisters' long and passive rule. Story Write the first section of your page here. Relationships Celestia The white alicorn very likely swings back and forth on whether or not she is happy she made Applejack a princess. On the one hand, a lot of problems she had previously overlooked are being dealt with. On the other hand... A LOT of problems she overlooked need to be dealt with. While Celestia is proud of the strides made and all the good that's been done, she's also about two second from jumping off that balcony again. ONE MORE QUESTION AND LASERS, APPLEJACK! Spike When she was faced with a mountain of paperwork and more than anything needed a hand, who did she turn to? Why, one of the few characters who actually have hands, of course. Eager to continue being the number one assistant, and more than a little desperate to be noticed and feel like he could be heard, he went to work helping her out. Over time, they began to grow a lot closer. Maybe it was the confined space, maybe it was the reliance on each other, but something sparked, and now she's in a (comical) battle with Rarity for the dragons affection. It will probably end well... probably. Queen Chrysalis When Applejack decided to show the Bug mercy and try to help her out, it's very doubtful she invisioned her life being filled with sappy movies, chaotic assholes ruining her ballroom and the underlying scheming nature of the Changeling Queen hounding her at every turn. That said, do not be under the impression Applejack is going to take a single ounce of her attitude, and will toss a stapler in her face if she tries to slam her door. She's not exactly friends with Chrysalis, and likely never will be, but at the very least, they make for good allies if the need arises. Rarity Do you really think the "War" for Spike's affection would ever make these two enemies? Of course not, Rarity is still her best friend through and through. Now that the fashionista has slimmed down, the pair are back to spending more time together and making Equestria a better place. Shining Armor When she came up to the sad sack of sorry, she was having none of that. She realized she needed to be brutally honest with him in order to get him to stop acting like a neglected ninny and start being the Prince he needed to be. Her methods were... less than effective, at the start, but they did spark enough of a flame for him to get his own fire going, and now he's the one she can look to in the Crystal Empire for some sanity, besides 18 of course. Trivia *Wait, why is she a princess again? *Because she seems to be the only goddamn one of those ponies who gets that a Princess need to do actual work regarding maintenance of the kingdom. You know how much city planning or trade negotiations Twilight or Luna have done? Fucking nothing. Everyone is obsessed with the world ending threats they think I should fight, but the minute I point out the free healthcare I have to work to maintain everyone goes quiet. And don't even get me started on Cadence, who can't even manage a basic meeting with the Equestrian Games representative. Fucking annoying. Stop bothering her and let her go do actual princess stuff, because apparently everyone else got the pamphlets mixed up or something and thinks "Princess" means "Beat cop." * She also has a rap, along with the two royal sisters. Because of course. https://soundcloud.com/applesnack/p Artwork 1403537243518.png|Yeah, it's kind of like that yTmAzxd.png|One of these days, Celestia... one of these days... Another day, another piece of paper.png|"Uh huh... Equestria in danger... terrible menace... can ya not see Ah'm workin'?" 1407715454729.png|Even human, she still looks good. IT NEVER ENDS.png|It takes a lot out of you, saving the world these days. Used to be you just pointed a necklace at it and friendship. Well, I guess that makes sense.jpg|Short, sweet, to the point. 1416206723863.png|50 what, you ask? Oh, nothing, just fifty freaking threads of everyone's favorite apple princess, that's all! And that havest is a crop of HONESTY. Shut up, it makes sense.png|She's not too keen on being called a goddess, but even she knows she makes this look good. "Ah' look better without it, ya' say? Well, shucks.".png|Then again, who needs facny god thingamajiggers when you look this good? 1433366755731.png|Mmmm... ya' know what Ah'm hungry fer?... Social reform and better political climates fer' the underprivilaged... and apples. 1433366857318.png|What she said, but without them there fancy backgrounds. Friggen cityfolk, complicatin' everythin'. 1440403553561.png|Been onna' them days, Spike... been onna them days... get mah cider. She don't need no fancy magics... but iffin' she can play a bit with her little sister, well, that's alright.png|She don't need not fancy magics... buuut iffin' Applebloom wants ta' fly around a bit, why not? 1446808654879.png|She's sad because her hat has tragically passed away, and is now a ghost... don't ask how. She never stops working. Ever.png|"Yeah yeah, holiday cheer and all that, but this list here needs doublechecking and that fat bastard ain't gonna do it himself." "Hey, AJ! Why do you think I always make sure you wake up early?" "Why, Pinkie?" "Because Applejacks are part of a balanced breakfast!" "UGGHHHH!".png|"Hey, AJ! Why do you think I always make sure you wake up early?" "Why, Pinkie?" "Because Applejacks are part of a balanced breakfast!" "UGGHHHH!" 1453878776437.png|Tally ho, ta' adventure!... This ain't gonna make no sense ta' most. 1453878838795.png|"Can I grow a butter tree?" "We got some work ta' do here..." 1453878901535.png|"Ha! You could fit in my eye." "That jus' means Ah' get ta' sleep in your skull when we're done." Yer' mah specail guy.png|Cause ya' ain't gotta love someone like that ta' love them ta' bits Too damn cute.png|"Ya' can have one. ONE." "Sure, sugar cube." Apple family tradition.png|Apple family tradition says that when her eye pops, the conversation is over... please shut up. 1458508966551.png|"Let it fall, Applejack" "But couldn't we just use our wings to go get it-" "LET IT GO!" 1459032343585.png|Did ya' really think that was gonna kill me? Yes? Well, now Ah' feel bad... Ah'm bout to mess up a slow fella. 1461825265159.png|She just saw the next pile of paperwork being rolled in. She is considering suicide. 1462385362093.png|Or she supposes she could just go home, that's an option. 1468815700588.png|Do ya' feel lucky? Do ya'? Well, lemme put it to ya' this way, Ah'm not feelin' too forgivin' right now. Way Ah' see it, ya' ain't that lucky at all, in that case. 1469814041777.png|"Ah'm not the braggin' type, so Ah'll let you handle talkin' bout how Ah'm best princess." 1469817696862.png|One hundred and fifty what? Threads, that's what. Cause you can't stop the Applejack train. One hundred and fifty threads of art, stories, and so much love, and it's all because of you.png|What she said but all colory and there's a picture 1470190722296.png|There's always time to chill and solve problems, on the fireside. 1470922371461.png|Now, why don't ya' say that again. Say who isn't best princess one more time, Ah' dare you. 1471735845190.png|What did she do? Yes. That's all you need to know. 1471737457516.png|"Look, Rarity, the battle boots are nice, but these insinuations about 'toy accessories' are startin' to worry me." 1471764124440.png|"Apples are best" "No, Apples are the greatest." "Ya'll are mah' evil version!" 1473111365784.png|Yeah, Ah'm a princess. Still Applejack, though, and that ain't never gonna change. 1473119448377.png|"Am Ah' Quackerjack or AppleQuack? Neither, Ah'm best duck sister, thank you." 1473792327117.png|What do ya' mean you ain't fixed everything yet!? This universe is the worst! 1473797917749.png|The start of it all, in (incomplete) comic form 1474989991798.png|She just saw the next load of paperwork she had to do. Weep for her. AJ_decapitation_Colored.png 1478327759954.gif|This is why everyone goes quiet after the Apple Family Traditon. 1478765030780.gif|Pony is sleeping, I said! 1478761987465.gif|Shhhhh, pony is sleeping. 1480911415913.png|If you want to know who's next to her, I'm afraid the only answer is "Which day is it?" 1481298935099.gif|We've gotta go back, to apples! IMG_0035.GIF|Cue 16 minutes of Apple screaming 1483005723370.png|Sometimes Ah' wonder if things could've gone different... then Ah' realize they could've, and it hurts. 1483038244815.png|What she said but with different magic? Why? It's a mystery! 1483475252845.jpg|Ah'm not from your world, but Ah' disapprove. 1483479275528.jpg|Ah' heard we were doing alternate universe shenanigans around here, can a fella get in on that action? 1484469173559.jpg|Mwahahaha! Now, Ah' shall get that dastardly Celestia, and all her laziness! 1484526405961.png|Bow to your princess, and her three year's of greatness 1484526473645.png|O-one more, Ah' got one more in me... Hail, to the Princess, Baby.png|Did ya'll think you were done bowing? Ah'm just getting started. 1485669183960.png|I don't know what you said, but unsay it. I don't care how. Category:Alicorns Category:Main Characters Category:The Mane 6